The present invention relates to a composite motor which can be used, for example, in transport facilities including a motor car, etc., as well. A conventional motor has only a single armature, a single field rotor, or the like as a rotary body that is connected to an output shaft thereof. In order to provide a higher output and a higher efficiency, the configuration of the armature, field rotor, or the like as well as the configuration of a stationary field member or the like has hitherto been contrived while, on the other hand, development of stronger magnets, improvement of commutators,brushes, and the like, and contrivance of electric commutations have hitherto been made.